The Secret Hideout
by SpySkater
Summary: AR What if ObiWan had a younger brother, Makoricai, who was attracted to Padmé?


Makoricai and Padmé hid in a crevice of Anakin's house. They were having a thumb war (you know the game we used to play when we were little) and talking. They were enjoying each other's company. Makoricai was Obi-Wan Kenobi's little brother by nine years. He was sixteen and he'd met Padmé when he was fourteen. But he'd gone under another name, Palo. She was actually the first person he'd kissed (that's also when he found out what a kiss was). Of course, he never told anyone.He met her again on their ship to Corusant as she was cleaning R2-D2. Of course he offered to help. Now they were stranded on Tatooine, but he didn't mind. He was having fun hanging out with her, even if she was two years younger than him.

They had finally stopped playing.

"You know. I like hanging out with you Padmé." Makoricai said. He was sitting across from her. She smiled at him.

"Here. I want you to have this." Padmé said. She took off her ring and put it on Makoricai's left ring finger as if it were a wedding band. "My sister gave it to me."

"I couldn't accept it. It must be important if your sister gave it to you." Makoricai said, looking from the ring on his finger to Padmé.

"It is. My sister said to give it to someone I love and care about." Padmé said.

"And that's me?" Makoricai asked.

"Yeah. It is."

"Well, in that case." Makoricai said, taking the necklace around his neck off and putting it on Padmé's neck. "That necklace was given to me the day I was made into an official Jedi initiate. In return for the ring, I give you my necklace."

"Speaking of you being a Jedi padawan, how were you chosen?"

"The day I was born, my mom dropped me off at the temple. The Jedi realized my potential. Somehow the Jedi predicted my strength. They chose me for that and my future agility, intellect, endurance, some other stuff, and, my most hated trait, innocence." Makoricai explained.

"Your innocence must help with some things." Padmé joked.

"I doubt that." Makoricai continued.

"Anyways, Obi-Wan was given possession of me even if he was nine. It was his birthday when I was dropped off and he was dropped off at the temple the same day exactly nine years ago. He looked at this as a sign and made me his brother. And we've basically been inseparable ever since." Makoricai continued. The two teens continued their random conversations.

The two had been sitting there for hours. They'd only gotten up once and that was for dinner. After dinner, they escaped back to their hideout. The stars glimmered in the black sky.

"The stars look beautiful tonight." Padmé whispered. She and Makoricai were looking up. After her statement, Makoricai looked at her.

"Not as beautiful as you." Makoricai said. Padmé looked him and smiled.

"I have good news for you." Padmé said after several moments.

"What's that?" Makoricai said a little confused.

"You're about to lose your innocence." Padmé said. She moved closer toward him. He allowed her to kiss him, his second kiss from her. She began to take the tunic he was wearing off his right shoulder, until

"Makoricai! Padmé!" yelled a male voice. Makoricai pulled away from Padmé.

"Master Qui-Gon!" Makoricai said, worry in his voice. Padmé and Makoricai got up. Makoricai fixed his tunic and he and Padmé walked from the crevice.

"Here we are Master Qui-Gon." Makoricai said. Qui-Gon walked over to Makoricai and Padmé.

"You two should be in bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Qui-Gon said. He was referring to the Podrace Anakin was racing in the next morning.

"Yes sir." Padmé responded. "Good night."

"Good night." Makoricai started to walk away with Padmé, until Qui-Gon said he needed a word with him. "What were the two of you doing?"

"Nothing, just hanging out." Makoricai answered, hiding the worry in his voice. He knew Master Qui-Gon sensed something.

"Just hanging out?"

"Yes. I don't get to hang out with a lot of kids my age. I never have, because I was taken up as an apprentice at four. That's because I always trained with and watched kids nine years older than me. The kids my age think I'm weird, because I know just as much as Obi-Wan and they're just getting started to learn what I learned when I was seven. They look at me as an expert who doesn't deserve to know what I know now. Padmé is just a friend." He lied in that last sentence. "The fact that she's almost my age is a good thing. She's just getting to know me and she's not a Jedi. That means she likes me for me. That's the kind of friend I need."

"OK. But don't get attached. Now get to bed." Qui-Gon said. Makoricai walked off and Qui-Gon looked after him. After Makoricai was in the house, Qui-Gon then turned to look at the sky.

"She's not just a friend." Qui-Gon laughed.


End file.
